elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Follower (Skyrim)
Additonal Info on how Followers work: leveling, skills, etc. So has anyone figured out how or if followers level? Or do you just have to dump them after five levels of use. I like some followers better than others and I'd like to keep them if it's practical. BC2112 (talk) 16:28, December 5, 2011 (UTC) It would be great if somone knows how exactly followers level. For example, if they use heavy armor are they getting related perks to boost the effectiveness of their specialty like a player would? A warrior character gets more defense from their armor than a mage with the same armor?15steps (talk) 08:26, December 9, 2011 (UTC) What about carrying capicity? If I wait until I'm a higher level to go to Riften, for example, the Followers there would be at my level, shouldn't they have a higher weight limit as well? Guest@10:31 12/12/11 EST signed WickdDeth (talk) 16:21, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Follower Leveling Contradiction The follower leveling section now contradicts itself. It says they do level with the player then goes on to say they are matched to the initial meeting with the player. Which is true? It seems like bad game design that they would not level with the player, so i'm inclined not to believe that. 15steps (talk) 00:13, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Photos? So, should we add a small portrait for each follower? They have their own sections and things. If I get approval I'll go do that. :I don't know who you are, but please do. We need them Photos. [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 13:30, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Stray Dog I believe Stray Dog is a random encounter. I first encountered him with one of my characters on my way from Winterhold to Saarthal, but he was not in the same location with a different character. I also encountered him once on the road heading from Markarth to Rorikstead. Aaroc (talk) 00:27, December 12, 2011 (UTC)Aaroc Multiple Followers glitch and Recruiting Blades??? I was wondering if it was possible to add multiple people to the Blades at once using the multiple followers glitch, potentially increasing the number of Blades to over 3. Anyone know or willing to test this? 04:39, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Followers can have 100% Fire Resistance Followers can have 100% fire resistance. Thus, ice and electric as well. Prolly other things to discover along these lines as well. These lines being things imposed on the player that aren't imposed on followers. Video proof of my fire not hurting Lydia, but my other spells are. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0ZD5XannbU I did not add this to the wiki. I'm lazy. -Edit: As this is counter-intuitive to a realistic simulation but not counter-intuitive to those who understand the underlying principles, I felt it should be noted in the wiki somewhere. Realistically, any limit to fire resist I am subject to should apply to all other humanoid types, especially those of races the player can be (and therefor the cap applies to all playable races at some point). This is probably an oversight (and therefor an exploit) by the developers. ~Bob Randazzio Infinite Carrying Capacity Followers can be commanded to pick up items, even after they've reached their carrying capacity. Their movement rate will not be reduced, so they can technically be used to carry any amount of weight. About the latest patch fix the level cap of follower I have recruited Marcurio. However, when I reach level 41, his level still cap at level 40. If I try to set his level to 41 with setlevel his level will frozen to level 10 forever. I have tried the dimiss->disable->enable approach but his level still stuck at level 40. I don't think the patch fix the level cap of all follower. hmdai (talk) 18:18, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Vilkas is missing in the follower session As title. (talk) 18:44, December 31, 2011 (UTC) About the leveling of followers and them gaining perks. I got Silent Roll and 5 minutes later Aranea did one right in front of me. Have never seen her doing that before/again. I was pretty buffled, that roll came out of nowhere, no enemies around etc. She probably learned it when I did, I suppose? (and just wanted to mess around with her new ability? ;)) 14:30, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Multiple followers. How do I do this exploit? Jabberwockxeno (talk) 02:31, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I've had Lydia die multiple times from melee-only enemies, in some cases when I was in a different room. I almost edited the wiki page, but I'm putting in comments here instead (because I haven't verified all of the following). Followers definitely can die from melee, and not just from PC mistakes. AFAIK, the kneeling only prevents further attacks if you're near enough to draw aggro from enemy AI (i.e. the NPCs reprioritize aggro). And followers die if they're struck for enough damage, obviously, unless they're essential. Some followers are essential (many of the Companions, unless married), some are not. -Definitely. Lydia dies all the time when she is out of my sight. If the follower kneels then the mobs will stop attacking. But if the follower has low health, but not low enough to kneel, and gets hit with a powerful blow then they can still lose all their HP and die. Follower Death I'm playing the Xbox 360 version of Skyrim, and I've had several followers die on me from combat with NPCs. Sven, Faendal, and Uthgerd (several times but I keep saving and reloading, since she's useful to keep around) have all died in combat. Why does the article state that they can't be killed, because that is clearly not the case? 23:45, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :The article begins with a section called "Follower Death". What part is it that you do not understand? 12:45, February 27, 2012 (UTC) NO HIGH ELVES?! Is anyone else as PISSED OFF as I am that there are absolutely NO high elf followers? I myself am a High Elf for my second playthrough (first was to figure out all the bugs and ways to break questlines). Female High Elves are exotic and beautiful people. Both genders are amusingly arrogant smartarses. It would have been great amusement to have one as a follower. Now I'm stuck with the hideous Dark Brotherhood Initiate, because I took off her cowl. Ugh.. 12:46, January 14, 2012 (UTC) 'Dead Thrall' Aside from the level restrictions, such as the housecarls going to 50 and J'Zargo to 81, is it possible to Dead Thrall followers? Would that allow one to then have 3 followers, 2 Thralled and the third as normal? 02:24, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Post Blade in the Darl Glitch It says in the article that after the Blade of the Dark quest, potential followers may not join you. I am suffering this problem, and would like to know if there is any way to fix this. 22:41, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Fortify destruction on mages If i give j'zargo 100% fortify destrution, will he cast destruction spells non stop? or is fortify bugged for followers? Quick follower commands You can quickly issue commands to a follower if you hold down the action key (default "E") to talk to him/her instead of just tapping it. The crosshair will then switch to the "issue command" crosshair, the same way as when you do it via talk menu. The downside is that this only seems to work if you sheathe your weapon first. Follower Stats So two main issues I'm not certain on: *How does one find out what a followers skill levels are? *Do followers carry the same traits as their races normally would (e.g. resistances, special powers)? Incrognito (talk) 03:11, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Onmund Vanished? I had Onmund as a follow, but he's disappeared. I was near the Pilgrim's Trench when a dragon attacked. After the battle I lost him. I never found his body and my follower slot was open to another person. Anyone know where he went? I really wish they'd release a patch/DLC that respawned followers or something. General Geers (talk) 03:06, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Is anyone else disappointed that you cant get followers from the thieves guild? There are plenty of people around down there, and not a single follower. The game could certainly use more rogue type companions anyhow. Follower too chatty First off, let me say that I love my follower, Mjoll the Lioness, for many reasons. Her chattiness is not one of them. When I hear about her would-be robber soiling himself, how she never tires of a good fight, how her mother taught her to fight, etc. for the 200th time it makes me want to bury my axe in her skull. Worse, the dialogue that I've heard hundreds (literally) of times sometimes overwrites subtitles from more important NPC conversation. Is there *any* way to turn this off? :Thanks! :--Lastarael (talk) 09:08, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : Pick another follower? 12:47, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :: You might want to use this mod to reduce the NPC greeting distance. GermainZ (talk) 15:10, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks GermainZ! I'm going to try that plugin and see how it works. I did eventually decide to part with Mjoll when I started leveling my destruction magic and kept frying her constantly. I've reached the point where followers just aren't as helpful as they seemed previously, and have played solo for about the past 50 levels. However, chatty NPCs walking by while I'm trying to listen to / read important dialogue is still quite annoying, and that mod looks helpful. :: --Lastarael (talk) 00:46, March 23, 2012 (UTC) The note about making a follower essential The note instructs you to simply select the follower for the setessential command. But I thought using the console this way gave you RefID's, and the setessential command needs '''BaseID's. Can anyone confirm if the instructions given in the Notes is actually working? (What '''does work, however, is giving the command "setessential baseID 1"; in my case "setessential 00028AD0 1" (without the quotes) to "essentialize" Aranea Ienith) Lydia she will be able to marry after patch 1.5 The followers information describes them as following orders. There are two orders in the list. "Follow me" and "Wait". The other orders as mentioned in various forums don't show in the dialogue menu. It would be appreciated if users could explain this anomaly. mikcannonMikcannon (talk) 09:20, May 9, 2012 (UTC) The command menu seems to have expanded. But I don't agree that you can command a follower to pick up anything. Mikcannon01:50, June 21, 2012 (UTC)Mikcannon (talk) Lost Follower!! I've somewhat "lost" my follower that i somehow had in previous levels and i'm currently on the quest where i have to sacrifice a follower but when i try to find my follower i can't, i've tried sleeping for numerous amounts of days and been taken to jail, but still no follower to be found, i swear this is a glitch and i can work anything else out, how do i find my follower.. P.s i'm on Xbox360 alsoAdzaman (talk) 08:15, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Follower codes? i cant find my follower. when i use the kinect command for ally follow, ally trade, etc... it says the follower is not nearby. when i go to get another follower, it says i already have one. is there an xbox 360 code to remove all followers and no i will not restart. 01:07, June 24, 2012 (UTC)Stickman12124 (xbox 360) nevermind follower codes its stickman12124 and now my problem all of the sudden fixed itselfStickman1212 (talk) 01:56, June 24, 2012 (UTC)stickman12124 Dawnguard Might wanna add the dawnguard followers to this article Also, I have read in a few places that Dawnguard/1.6 enables followers to use the bows you give them in combat. Sadly I'm on a PS3 so I cannot check :) Tardington (talk) 15:11, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Someone please fix my Dawnguard follower tables. Apparently the table creation tool in the editor is stupid and broken. I already had to make 1 emergency fix on it (without have any clue on how to do so, somehow what I did fixed it a little bit and I don't know why), but it still needs a lot of work to match the rest of the page. SlainSeraph (talk) 20:55, July 29, 2012 (UTC)